My Mother is Dating an Evil Demon
by RinzASin
Summary: New Chappie! Kagome's mom has been single since the death of her husband. Too bad the new man is a certain villain from the feudal era. What is Naraku scheming?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha…he is Rumiko Takashi's creation…perhaps I could BORROW him for the time being…

Edited: Twice- I know all of you people are like "WOW! SHE'S FINALLY UPDATING!" Nope, just editing again….cause it's fun and some of the chapters need help. For example, this one needed a huge A/N in the beginning cause everyone is like WTF? ONWARD!

Chapter 1: Toothbrushes, Flashbacks, and a Surprise to Fall For

(A/N: F.Y.I. the dream sequence has NOTHING to do with the story. I suck at beginnings and all it does is shows what happened to Kagome's dad 'cause there is a small reference to him in the future. So basically all you need to know is that the father dies. THE END!)

A women and her child were dressed in black on a cloudy day in April. The breeze blew in their hair as they walked to the open coffin that was going to be placed into the Earth. The cold, damp Earth. A man in robes started speaking words of sorrow, many cried tears for the young man who passed away only two days ago. The mahogany box closed around the handsome man who was lying peacefully inside. His black hair also blew softly before the box sealed his fate and he was placed six feet under. The women standing closest to the open grave felt a tug on her skirt.

"Mommy, where is Daddy going? And why are these strange men burying him? Mommy? Why Mommy? Why?" the little girl sobbed.

"_Oh Kagome, I don't know how to tell you but, you know your daddy was a very good person. An-And since he was so good, he is being sent t-to a place where the angels live. They're watching over him now." She stuttered slightly trying to talk properly. _

"_But Mommy, I thought you said we _were_ his angels?"_

"_O-Oh honey, we are it's just that…that…he isn't coming back and since we cant see him, the angels will take care of him."_

"_But I want to see Daddy. I want him to push me on the swings and sing me a lullaby. The one with the mocking bird. I haven't heard it in a long time and I want him to sing it."_

"_Kagome…you know we loved Daddy very much, you and your baby brother Sota and Grandpa and I, but ever since the accident…" she paused. "Daddy wont be able to sing the mocking bird song…I'm sorry Kagome…He's probably singing to you right now, and he wouldn't want you to start crying right?" she stated as she wiped a tear that fell out of her daughter's eye. "Don't worry Kagome…Kagome…Kagome…KAGOME!"_

"EEK!" Kagome shrieked punching the 'attacker' that insisted on screaming her name. Trying to catch her breath, blinking a bit and looking at her surroundings, she stepped one foot out of the bed and onto the floor, receiving a loud grunt. Confused she looked on her wooden floor to come across the silver-haired arrogant hanyou.

_Inuyasha…you idiot…_ Rolling her eyes she staggered into her bathroom to gaze at her reflection. Her once gorgeous bouncy black hair was now knotty and wild, she had bags under her eyes from lack of sleep and TONS of homework, and to top of the morning sundae, she had something green in her teeth.

_That's what I get for not brushing my teeth after eating spinach pie…_Stifling a yawn, she opened up her mirror cabinet, she grabbed her mint flavored toothpaste and gazed around the shelves, hoping to spot her purple toothbrush. With no luck she closed the cabinet with a sigh, only to reveal two angry amber orbs glaring back at her. Kagome gasped softly at the fairly large wound on Inuyasha's left cheek.

"Inuyasha, what happened to you head?"

"I should be asking the same thing about your hair." the dog-eared blunder smirked.

Letting that one slide Kagome searched the counter for the invention that would clean her teeth of spinach pie. Seeing no results she got on all fours and looked under the sink for her missing toothbrush. _Damn…not here either._

Feeling neglected, Inuyasha glanced at the disappointed girl on the floor with amusement. "Kagome, what are you doing?" the hanyou bluntly asked.

"Looking for a stick with bristles." Kagome explained simply, knowing if she said 'toothbrush' Inuyasha would've made her explain what they do and how they work and if he can get one. Still not giving up on her toothbrush search she looked all over the floor. Inuyasha- figured he wouldn't be so neglected if he found this 'stick with bristles' she was interested in, so he looked on the counter and found a purple stick…with bristles!

Before he was going to mention it to Kagome, he decided to swipe it and stuff it in his haori. Smirking at his own actions he sat on the edge of the bathtub.

"You seem pretty happy for a hanyou who got punched and stepped on, what are you hiding Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, eying him cautiously.

"And you seem pretty miserable without your stick…whatever the hell it does…" Inuyasha trailed off in his own thoughts.

"For your information, that 'stick' cleans my teeth so I don't look messy!" Blinking, Inuyasha stared at Kagome questionably.

"Feh. I can see why you need it so badly. Here" He grumbled, holding out the purple thing with bristles. Not getting a 'thank you' he looked up at Kagome and saw her face red with anger and he could've swore that he saw steam coming out of her ears. _Must be something I said?_ Tears of frustration trickled out of the corners of her eyes as she screamed "INUYASHA! SIT!"

Automatically losing his balance, he fell backwards landing inside the bathtub. Kagome, now realizing his helpless position closed the shower curtain and turned on the water. The COLD water. Congratulating herself mentally while hearing the yells and screams of agony, she walked out of the room…and taking ALL of the towels with her.

_Damn that wench…Just wait until I get my hands on her...but…how do I turn this blasted shower off! _Eyes straining against the cold water that was shooting out of the nozzle, he tried to find the knobs that determined the temperature and the water power. Instead of turning the shower **off, **he made it extremely hot.

_OWWWWWW! _Stepping out of the shower that was still running, he reached for a towel on the towel rack. When he didn't get any towel only one name screamed through his mind. "KAGOME!"

Kagome heard Inuyasha scream her name and began to plan her escape. She ran toward her bedroom door, just as Inuyasha broke through her bathroom door. _He's so gonna clean that up…_she thought as she ran down the stairs. Giggling like a school-girl…wait…she IS a school-girl, (A/N: I crack myself up) she stopped dead in her tracks on the last step. All the blood drained from her face as she dropped to the floor in a fainted state. The last thing she saw before she fell into darkness, was her mother kissing a man.

A man with red eyes.

The man who had most of the jewel shards.

The man who was in her house.

The demon who tricked Inuyasha.

Naraku.

A/N: CLIFFIE! I know I'm so EVILLY EVIL! Also, Naraku's name is so weird in the next chappie cause I'm SO creative :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha… sadly

A/N: I added more to the chapter…SORRY I TOOK SO LONG! I was busy… but I rewrote the chapter…Chapter 3 in Process.

Chapter 2: Ukaran, meet Inuyasha

Inuyasha ran down the steps when he heard Kagome fall to the floor with a 'Thump'. His eyes widened when he saw Naraku holding Kagome in his arms and began to carry her into the living room with Mrs. Higurashi not too far behind.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed charging at the black-haired man.

"Wh-What? OOMPH!"

The next thing Inuayasha knew, he was on top of Kagome and Naraku who was breathing heavily. He grabbed the unconscious Kagome and stood up.

"I know your evil Naraku, but I can't believe you would come to Kagome's time just so you could steal her and so I would follow."

Naraku blinked. "Huh?"

"Feh. You must thing your so smart but I'm onto your little plan. You wanted to lure me by using Kagome as bait. Why do you want us in the Feudal Era so bad, huh Naraku? Another little trap you set up there?"

Naraku raised an eyebrow "Feudal Era? Plan? Trap? What are you talking about? And why are you in that costume in the middle of August?" His red eyes looked up at his ears and grabbed them. "Why do you have ears? It's not Halloween.."

Inuyasha's eyes widened at the sudden movement and dropped Kagome to whip out the Tetsaiga. As his hand grabbed the handle to pull it out and slash Naraku to pieces, Kagome began to stir.

Blinking and rubbing her eyes a bit, she sat up and looked at a pair of golden eyes looking at her.

"Huh? Where am I? Itai! My head hurts…" her hands automatically rubbed the bump on her head.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt? Did he touch you? Do you know who I am?" Inuyasha stooped down to her level and his eyes were shining with concern.

"Inuyasha …" she said with passion.

"Hello Kagome." The greeting seemed familiar and sent chills down her spine. Suddenly, a hand was outstretched to help her up and she met the eyes of the person who greeted her. Glaring she slapped the hand away and grabbed onto Inuyasha to haul herself back onto her feet.

"Hello to you too…Naraku."

"Why does everyone call me Naraku? I'm not this Naraku you speak of. I'm Ukaran."

The two friends looked at each other and blinked.

"What? You don't believe me?"

"Um, no. Your Naraku, your from the Feudal Era, you're trying to find the Shikon jewel shards so you can have ultimate power, you're an evil demon that wants to kill us so you can have our shards, and we're trying to kill you." Inuyasha stated.

Ukaran stood there and chuckled. "You're really into this Halloween thing aren't you?"

"Hell-Oh-Ween?" Inuyasha said confused.

Kagome quickly tried to cover it up. "He-um suffers from short-term memory loss and sometimes forgets the date! And I guess today is October 31st! Heh…Heh..."

Ukaran raised an eyebrow at the confused Inuyasha and the blushing Kagome.

"That was a lame excuse Kagome." whispered Inuyasha.

"Shut-up" Kagome replied and turned back to Ukaran. "So, Nar-I mean Ukaran, how'd you meet my mother?"

"Well, we meet at the mall. I was shopping for my two young girls, Kanna and Kagura."

"A-HA!" Iunyasha declared, pointing at Naraku's look-alike. "Kanna and Kagura AREN'T your daughters!"

"They aren't?"

"Don't play dumb Naraku. They're your spawns of eeeeeeeeeeeeevil!" Inuyasha said using weird little hand motions.

Kagome rolled her eyes and apologized to Ukaran about Inuyasha's freaky behavior.

"KAGOME! What are you DOING?" screamed Inuaysha grabbing Kagome by the arms. "You're apologizing to the ENEMY! EN-EH-MEE! WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"I can 'apologize' with whom ever I want to. And besides, he probably isn't Naraku anyway."

"Yeah, sure Kagome, when Shippo flies!" Inuyasha yelled sarcastically wailing his arms.

Kagome stood there with a smirk.

"Actually Shippo can fly. He can transform into anything that has the ability to fly remember?"

"Feh. Shut-up!"

"Who's Shi-" Ukaran began but was of course interrupted by the yelling couple.

Kagome stuck her tongue out at the hanyou and simply stated, "Bite me."

Inuyasha turned about a hundred shades of red and let go of Kagome turning around to hide his red face. His meaning of that little statement gave him a very perverted mental picture in his head.

"You wish…" he muttered '_And so do I…'_

Ukaran watching the little argument and was as confused as ever and gave Mrs. H a look.

"Perhaps I should explain." All three heads turned to look at Mrs. Higurashi who had been standing there silently throughout the entire thing. She sighed and motioned for everyone to take a seat in the living room.

Kagome sat on the couch next to the blushing Inuyasha who crossed his arms and glared at Naraku some more. Kagome examined the man and realized that he looked exactly like Naraku except his a hair was cut short and was wearing a suit.

His legs were crossed and he glanced at his golden watch. It looked pretty damn expensive.

"Now, Kagome I told you last week that I was going to meet new people to date right?"

"Yes. But-"

"This is Ukaran, and he's my new boyfriend."

"Feh, kinda figured that out when Kagome saw you two making out in the kitchen doorway…"

Both adults blushed and Kagome ignored the entire conversation. She was lost in her own thoughts.

'_Maybe he's Naraku's great-great-great-great grandson. But then that means, that Inuyasha and me didn't defeat him. So we must've perished during the fight…all of us…'_Gulping down the thought she fought back the tears. The thought of losing all that mattered to her in the Feudal Era crushed her. '_That can't be possible…he could be Naraku's reincarnation…it's either that or Naraku made another incarnation.'_

Kagome then realized that there was something she always wanted to ask Naraku. In the middle of Inuyasha and Ukaran's argument about wither it was ok to wear 'fake' ears in the house, Kagome said out of the blue "Why do you wear eye shadow?"

Mrs. Higurashi stared at her daughter with an unreadable expression between embarrassed and afraid.

Inuyasha just went into a fit of laughter but immediately stopped when Mrs. H glared the way Kagome does when she's ultra pissed. Guess that glare runs in the family.

Ukaran looked embarrassed but covered it up quickly. "I think it makes me look handsome." And he then gave a charming smile, making Mrs. Higurashi giggle.

'_Yep, that was a COMPLETE Naraku statement.' _Kagome thought.

Ukaran looked at his watch and his eyes widened with panic. "Oh Kami! I…um.have to be home right now! The…uh… girls are probably worried about me! Bye dear call me later!" And with that, the red-eyed man winked at Mrs. Higurashi and dashed out of the house.

Kagome blinked for the second or third time that day. "Well, that was interesting…"

Inuayasha was staring at the door with a long glare and a small growl lingering in his throat. Kagome put a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder and smiled.

"I'm going to take a shower." She said, breaking Inuyasha's staring contest with the door.

Inuyasha stopped and watched her go up the stairs.

'_She just makes me want to…' _His stomach grumbled and roared making him interrupt his thoughts. _'…eat'. _Making his way to the kitchen, he looked around for his precious ramen. A wave of scents hit him when he walked into the room. So many delicious things were baking in the heating device Kagome's mother uses to cook with. He took another whiff of what seemed to smell like Kaede's chicken ten times better.

Curiosity got the better of him and he just **had** to have some. Looking around to make sure no one was there; he opened the oven and went to pick up the metal pan. But when his fingers touched the metal, he yelped in pain and glared at the food sitting there menacingly. Just to be sure that him being here created no suspicion, he decided to punch in numbers as Kagome usually does.

"Let's see…how about 5-0-0 with that little 'f'thingamajig and 2-0 min-ahts. Yeah, that outta do it!" Forgetting his hunger for ramen, he went up the stairs and ran right into Souta.

"INUYASHA! YOU'RE HERE!" the little boy yelled, throwing his arms around the hanyou.

"Yeah-Yeah" he said ruffling Souta's hair.

"Hey Inuyasha, why do you hang around Nii-chan so much? Do you like her or something?"

Inuyasha facefaulted but rearranged himself quickly yet woozily. His eyes wide and in a daze he stammered words that were unrecognizable to Souta but he finally resorted the only word Souta knew.

"Feh."

Smirking, Souta walked down the hallway to his bedroom and beckoned Inuyasha inside. Confused, he walked inside and crossed his arms. He sniffed the room a bit and it was filled with the scent of Souta. Not as sweet as Kagome's scent, but you could tell they were related. Souta then started jabbering about this new VID-EE-O fighting game that kicked butt.

While telling Inuyasha about the fight with the evil demon lord, Inuyasha sat on the chair in front of the COME-PE-OO-TER or whatever Kagome called it. But upon sitting on the chair, it swerved to the left. Jumping out of the seat immediately he yelled

"WIND SCAR!"

The poor chair never knew what hit him...because it was soon a pile of ashes on the floor. Satisfied with his actions, Inuyasha walked over to Souta who was staring at the huge whole in his wall.

"That…was…SO COOL!"

Grinning Inuayasha slung his sword over his shoulder.

"I know."

"Your so conceited Inuyasha" came a response from the doorway.

Inuyasha knew that sweet jasmine scent and looked up into the two brown eyes he knew so well.

His Kagome.

Wearing nothing but a towel.

With her cleavage showing.

Ah yes, it was good to be alive.

Until…

"KAGOME! MY CHICKEN POT PIE!"

'_Uh-oh…'_

A/N: longer than my other chapter…but I will have more Humor and Weirdness later. Hugs n Kisses!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: …for the love of cheesecake…I DON'T OWN THE FLIPPIN' CHARACTERS! GEEZ!

A/N: F.Y.I., updating sucks ass. I mean, I can't even update 3 FLIPPIN' CHAPPIES! And believe me when I say this…I am the biggest hypocrite. I get all pissed when I'm reading an unfinished story, and the last time they updated was like last year! Well…at least I update a LITTLE sooner than that. Well…I guess my excuses are school, writer's block, computer problems, holiday crap, and lazy fingers. To sum this rambling shit up, I'm sorry for the wait!

WARNING: Kag's grandpa is WAY OOC. If he saw the hole he would cry instead of yell. Just to let y'all know. :D So…don't flame me for it. And Shippo knows about stickers cause Kagome probably gave him one…(play along)

Chapter 3: Payment Problems and Shippo's Discovery 

"Kagome, your mother went out to meet with Ukaran and she's going to-WHAT HAPPENED TO SOUTA'S WALL?"

"G-grandpa! W-what brings you at this side of the house? Heh…"

"THERE'S A HOLE IN YOUR BROTHER'S WALL!"

"I-I know grandpa. Doesn't look um…nice? He didn't mean too! He's just-"

"Souta…"

"It wasn't me!"

"Kagome…"

"Don't even THINK it!"

"THEN WHO WAS IT?"

"Um…uh" both siblings replied a little frightened by their grandfather's tone.

"IT WAS THE DEMON WASN'T IT? I KNEW HE WAS TROUBLE!"

"He didn't MEAN too grandpa…Souta seems fine with it! I mean-"

"Souta seems fine, you seem fine, that…THING seems fine," he yelled pointing at Inuyasha who growled fiercely but was held back by Kagome. Her touch calmed him down immensely. Kagome's grandpa saw this and got even angrier. "…BUT DO I SEEM FINE! I DON'T THINK SO KAGOME!"

"Grandpa…I t-think your going overboard-" Souta said with a stutter.

"OVERBOARD! YOU THINK THIS IS OVERBOARD? I'LL SHOW YOU OVERBOARD! THE BILL FOR FIXING THE KITCHEN FROM A POT PIE EXPLOSION (Kagome: glares at Inuyasha who shrugged) AND THE PLASTER FIXING FOR THIS HOLE IS OVERBOARD! OVERBOARD WITH MONEY!"

"Yes, we know, a-and we plan to pay for it-"

"Pay? You think you can PAY for this damage? THIS WILL COST A LOT! I don't think your dog-eared demon could pay a PENNY for this! How is your mother going to pay for this…?" He seemed to trail off in his own thoughts.

"Gran-"

"How are we gonna PAY?"

"We're sor-"

"NO APOLOGY WILL COVER THIS!" Kagome was getting really annoyed at her grandfather. He wasn't even listening to her.

"INUYASHA'S FROM THE PAST! HE DOESN'T KNOW ANY BETTER!" she screamed back. Souta was in a state of shock in which all he could do was watch helplessly from the sidelines.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT CENTURY THIS MONSTROSETY IS FROM! I DON'T WANT HIM HERE!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO!"

"…DON'T YOU RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME! I'M YOUR GRANDFATHER!"

"BUT YOUR NOT MY FATHER!"

The room fell silent.

Inuyasha was speechless throughout the entire thing. He didn't want to interfere with Kagome's family problems, even though he was the cause of it. It seemed the 'father' subject was a touchy one when Kagome was around. He never asked Kagome about her father, but whenever the topic of his father was brought up Kagome looked like she had a flashback moment. The look on her face made Inuyasha want to hold her and say that she was safe in his arms. But before he even had time to think about the possibilities, (A/N: Shut-up Everlastinglight15.) the tragic face was back to the happy-go-lucky look that was always there.

Souta spoke out once during the argument but was smart enough not to talk back so he wouldn't get in trouble. He never heard Kagome raise her voice at his grandpa. _'Mom won't be too happy about this at all. Hopefully she won't be too harsh like Jii-chan'_

Kagome was steaming with fury.

"I'm leaving! Come on Inuyasha let's go." And with that she left Souta's room and slammed the door. Inuyasha was still in Souta's room looking dumbfounded. The sibling's grandfather stood there in a state of shock and glared and Inuyasha. Inuyasha took the hint and went out of the boy's room. Watching Kagome go down the stairs, he hesitated.

'Maybe I should take her stuff…' 

"INUYASHA!"

'_Eep…maybe not'_

_---_

'Just a little more…'

Sango moaned with pleasure.

'Move a little faster…' She stuck the delectable in her mouth and licked it and began to suck out its juicy goodness.

'That's it…keep going Sango…just a little longer and I can…'

She put the entire thing in her mouth and waited for the ecstasy to come when her eyes widened. It was too much for Sango and she spit it out.

"Stupid pits. Why do fruits need pits anyway? These peaches are so good but the pits get in the way!" Miroku watched as Sango got up from her spot on the log to fling the seed into the forest.

'This is my chance!'

"Hey Sango! Wait up!" Miroku called, running after the taija.

'Oh great…the monk. Now what?'

Sango sighed. "What do you want Miroku?"

"Just to walk by your lovely side my beautiful Sango."

"If you mean my lovely backside, your heading for a death wish."

Miroku gulped nervously. 'She's on to me.'

"What ever to you m-mean? All I want to do is be in your presence!"

Sango stopped and turned around to look at him in the eyes and scoffed. "Yeah right! When Kagome kisses Kouga!"

"Maybe I can find him before he marries Ayame." He joked. Sango rolled her eyes.

"Sure Miroku." She said sarcastically. She then realized something; Miroku was staring at her, and she didn't mean her chest! "What are you staring at?" Miroku took a step closer and Sango took a step back.

'Miroku…what?'

His hand reached out to her face and she froze on the spot. Her heart was beating faster than Shippo eating chocolate. And that's pretty damn fast.

His soft hand cupped her cheek and he looked at her with soft eyes. The wind blew around them causing Sango's hair to blow freely out of its loose ponytail. When she reached out to pull it back up, Miroku used his free hand to grab her wrist and then put a stand of Sango's hair behind her ear. What was even more surprising was that it then rested it on her waist and normally she would slap him!

The hand that was caressing her cheek moved around her mouth sensually and then pulled away. His head leaned in closer and he whispered in her ear.

"Next time you eat fruit, use a napkin." And he kissed her cheek but at the same time he groped her. Typical.

"ARRRGH!" and of course…there was the famous SLAP and then the 'Sango storm off'.

Miroku was just lying on the ground with a frown on his face.

'Why didn't she stop me when I touched her like that?'

---

"Look you guys! They're back!" Shippo cried as he ran towards Kagome and Inuyasha who were fighting again.

"Inuyasha, for the last time I am not dying!"

"Then why is your mood changing all the time?"

"IT IS NOT! STOP ASKING ME!"

"This is what I mean!"

"Why are you making fun of me?" Kagome wailed, turned around and bawled.

"W-WHAT? Don't cry Kagome I didn't mean to make you cry…" Inuyasha said trying to cover up the invisible mess he made.

Kagome sniffed. "Are you sorry?"

Inuyasha tried not the make a rude comment. "Feh. Yeah, sure whatever."

Kagome smiled and threw her arms around him making him blush.

"AW!" The rest of the gang cooed.

Inuyasha stiffened and shoved Kagome off of him and glared at a tree. The poor tree blew sadly in the wind. He didn't do anything!

Kagome rolled her eyes and hugged Shippo who was waiting patiently for Kagome to say 'Want your chocolate Shippo?'.

"Hey Shippo! I got some chocolate for you. Can you go get it in my backpack?"

Shippo was gone in less than a second. He would beat Kouga in a race if they were competing for chocolate. He practically ripped open the yellow bag searching for the precious chocolate when something caught his eye. Something in a pink box that had a weird rectangle shape on it made him open it.

'_Maybe it's chocolate!' _Shippo thought greedily as he ripped the package open.

"Hey Kagome!"

Kagome looked over at Shippo with a smile. "Yes Shippo?"

"Like my sticker?"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: yet again…I do not own the characters!

A/N: I liked the last chapter better than the others! A little more fluffy-ness if you know what I mean. This chapter will have more interaction between the other characters. Like Sesshomaru and Kouga. And…well some PMS.

Chapter 4- Inuyasha's Sex Mode and Sesshomaru's Entrance

"Like my stickers?"

The color drained from Kagome's face when she saw three Kotex pads on Shippo; one on the front of his vest, one on his face, and the other…on his cute little kitsune butt. Kagome wanted to scream!

'_THOSE WERE MY LAST PADS!'_ she thought, but it was worse that Shippo was wearing them in front of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha…oh great. Now here comes the usual routine; trying to figure out what it is, asking what it is, where it came from, how he can get one, and if he can have it. If he found out what it was…no…she wouldn't LET him find out. But…there are the consequences. For example…the rubber duck incident on April Fools Day.

Souta had put the stupid bath toy in Kagome's backpack for kicks and she forgot it was still there when she got back to the Feudal Era. Inuyasha was looking through her bag for his favorite ramen noodles when he came across it. Kagome saw him from the corner of her eye looking at the yellow toy in his claws. He thought it was a duck youkai that challenged him to a staring contest.

"I'm gonna win you stupid youkai!" yelled Inuyasha setting the squeak toy onto a nearby rock. And with that movement, the imaginary contest began.

Kagome sighed and went back to work on cooking the ramen Inuyasha was supposed to get. While cooking, she heard Inuyasha growling and even barking! She walked over to Inuyasha and placed the ramen in front of him. Inuyasha sniffed the intoxicating scent of the chicken noodles in the cup. It was almost too much to bear, but the mighty Inuyasha couldn't back down from a challenge.

'_I will not lose to a stupid duck youkai!' _thought Inuyasha as his eyes began to water due to the steam rising from the cup.

Kagome watched with amusement as Inuyasha screamed in frustration and shut his tearing eyes. He looked MEGA pissed. So pissed in fact, that he grabbed the duck and squeezed it.

SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEAK

"WHAT THE HELL?" Inuyasha cried jumping away from the duck. "That's IT! Your going down!" and the poor little ducky never squeaked again.

Kagome snapped out of her flashback moment and stared at Shippo who was dancing around Inuyasha.

"I have something you don't! I have something you don't!" he chanted as he transformed into his big pink blob form. He gnawed on Inu's head taunting him about his new stickers that Kagome gave him. (more like stole..) Inuyasha's blood began to boil and he sent a warning growl to Shippo.

"Gimme' that!" he yelled as he ripped off the sticker on Shippo's face.

"Ouchie!" he cried as he transformed back into a kitsune. "KAGOME! Inuyasha took my sticker!"

Sango and Miroku have been watching with interest the entire time. Sango actually was red in the face from embarrassment knowing what Shippo was wearing, but found it funny that Inuyasha wanted one himself.

'_Poor Kagome must be dying from embarrassment!' _Sango thought with sympathy.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shippo yelled as Inuyasha started chasing after him.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE RUNT!"

"KAGOME!" Shippo screamed as he hid behind Kagome, using her as shield from the hanyou. But it was too late for Inuyasha, he was running too fast to stop and he slammed into Kagome and Shippo. Without realizing the position she was in, she yelled "SIT BOY!" and they were both pulled into the ground, him on top of her. Luckily for Shippo, he jumped off at last minute and ran safely to Kirara who shuddered.

'Oh great. The kitsune.' Kirara sighed (or mewed) and felt an arm go around her. It was Shippo.

"Kagome's scary, isn't she Kirara?"

'OH MY GOD! He smells like Miroku's dirty feet, Sango's armpits, Kagome's perfume, and Inuyasha's icky dog breath! That is NOT a good combo. Can't. Take. The. SMELL!' Kirara looked at Shippo and fell over.

"Kirara? Are you tired? You can lean on me." Shippo took Kirara's limp head and placed it in his lap.

In the meantime, Kagome was in her own predicament. Inuyasha was on top of her with his face imbedded in her breasts. And the worst part was, he couldn't move. Truth is, Inuyasha loved this position but Kagome didn't seem to enjoy it…at first.

"INUYASHA! GET OFF OF ME!" She screamed trying to move her body, but her muscles felt like jelly. She was fortunate she had the gift of voice or else she would've…she would've…done other things.

"IMF YOUFRM FMHHTALLF!" He managed to scream into her chest. Kagome shivered.

"IT IS NOT MY FAULT!" She managed to scream with a red face. Inuyasha could've sworn she moaned a bit when he talked. His vocal chords must've vibrated and caused her to shiver with pleasure.

'This is gonna be fun for the next few seconds!' Inuyasha thought as he already started to feel the spell wear off.

"Khffagohhmeh"

"Y-yeah?" she stuttered as she felt his lips form a smirk.

'Hehe' he thought as he licked her neck. She screeched and squirmed but he grabbed her wrist with his clawed hands. She could have sworn she saw a glint of red in his eyes but she seemed to calm down a bit at the sudden movement.

Sango's eyes widened.

'I gotta get her out of there!' She had to think fast or this could get…wet. (A/N: if you catch my drift) She looked at Miroku who was watching the scene with a goofy look on his face.

"Miroku!" yelled Sango as Inuyasha started to undo Kagome's tie. Kagome didn't look like she was going to do anything about it anytime soon.

"Uh-huh…" Miroku said staring at the now intense scene. But he was snapped out of his trance when Sango slapped him across the face.

"Miroku! This could get really bad! I'm a demon slayer, I know what happens to demons when they smell lust in someone's blood."

"Then Kagome must be thinking REALLY lustful thoughts." He stated looking at the couple in the crater once more.

"What are we gonna do about this Sango? If you know about what ticks the demon into sex mode, then what gets them out of it?"

"I have no idea Miroku."

"Maybe something from Kagome's time will help?" He asked suggestively. Sango looked at Kagome's enormous yellow bag and prayed there was something to stop Inuyasha and Kagome from getting intimate. Well TOO intimate. It was bad enough that Shippo was watching. …SHIT SHIPPO!

"MIROKU! GET SHIPPO!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I'm on it!" Miroku yelled grabbing Shippo and Kirara and running towards the well averting Shippo's eyes.

"BUT I WANNA SEE! IT WAS JUST GETTIN TO THE GOOD PART!"

"Yeah I know how you feel Shippo. But I can't watch either. It's too 'mature'."

"But I thought you were an adult?"

"Yes I am an adult, but apparently I'm not mature."

"But don't you do mature things?"

"Like what?"

"Like taking advantage of other girls, trying to get in bed, and taking your stick and-"

"Whoa there buddy! Who told you that?"

"Oh the girls were talking about it at the hot springs."

"Do you know what those things mean?"

"Not a clue."

"That's my boy!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sango was frantically pulling things out of the bag that she never saw before. Boxes of tissues, tampons, triscits, ALL THE T'S! She grabbed some water (finally, something she knew!) that was in a plastic bottle and ran to the crater. While averting her eyes she poured water onto Inuyasha and the now shirtless unconscious Kagome.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR SANGO?" Inuyasha screamed jumping out of the crater, glaring at the taija.

"Saving Kagome from you! Look at yourself!"

"I…don't know what happened. What DID happen?"

"Why don't you ask your unconscious naked friend in the shit hole Inuyasha." Stated a familiar voice.

"Sesshomaru."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Where is he? We've been looking for three whole weeks and there still isn't any sign of this demon!"

"You mean I've been looking for three weeks. You've been following me! Hey wait! Why are you following me?"

"I am your future wife after all Kouga!"

"For the MILLIONTH time Ayame, you are not my wife!"

"Then who is? It isn't that human girl with the dog is it?"

"She isn't just any ordinary human! She's gorgeous and smart and funny and-"

"…you just like her because of her ability to see shards isn't it?"

"Well…yeah."

"UGH! I've tried everything to get you to like me but I guess you don't want me hanging around you!"

"Well you guessed RIGHT!"

Ayame rolled her eyes. As IF she was gonna actually leave Kouga's side. Every insult that Kouga threw at her didn't matter. Even if he yelled in her face that she was an ugly wolf bitch who would never be his women no matter what she would still love him.

"Kouga! Listen to me I-"

"Hold that annoying thought for a second. I think I heard something in the bushes."

"You think it's the demon that has the Shikon shard?"

"Pretty sure. That bastard of a monster better give me back my shard!"

Something moved in the bushes. There was a lot of movement, as if someone was trying to get out.

"Stay behind me Ayame."

"Kouga…"

"You aren't strong enough to defeat a huge demon as this."

"Is it because I'm a girl that you won't met me fight!"

"No, you'll just get in my WAY! Like you're doing now!"

Ayame sniffed the air for a second and realized it wasn't the demon's scent. She smirked. It was…

"Oh Kouga. Defeat the evil demon behind the big bushes! I am but a weak female wolf who is not as strong as you! Save us from the brink of death!" she said to Kouga, acting like a pro.

"Keh. So you finally realized how stupid females are! That's why they need us!"

'_We'll see who the stupid one is.'_

"Watch a pro at work Ayame." Kouga said as he yelled his battle cry and flung himself into the bushes where the creature was…

DUN DUN DUN


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Yo, I don't own the cast and crew of the Inuyasha gang. Nor will I ever…unless I can gain rights from Rumiko, which won't happen until I become as rich as Bill Gates.

A/N: I told you I take awhile. Report cards came in…le gasp. But that's beside the point! The Rin-ster ish BACK! WHOOT! All right…on with the new chappie!

W

H

O

O

T

Chapter 5: Why Do My Ears Deceive Me?

TA

DA

Kagome sat crosslegged on the grass near the well. She leaned against the old wooden boards and tried to find peace. It wasn't working well, due to the fact that Sesshomaru magically appeared and made Inuyasha go haywire! Not that he was haywire before, but that was the sex mode, this was rage. And it didn't look like it was going to well. It never did.

"Hey, Kagome?"

"Yes Shippo?"

"Can I have a soda?"

"Why?"

"'Cause all of this fighting is making me thirsty."

Kagome chuckled a bit and smiled.

"Ok! I'll be right back." Said Kagome happily jumping through the well._'Thank god. A good excuse to get away from the two demonic dimwits.'_

Shippo sighed as Kagome went through to the future. Seeing the bright blue lights made him depressed because, he really always wanted to go the future to see what it's like, but he never had the courage to ask Kagome if he could go.

Inuyasha ALWAYS got to go. In fact, it seemed that Inuyasha didn't need a Shikon shard so maybe he could, nah..but he was just a kitsune!

"Wait a second…I'm a kitsune. I can get out of any situation because of my cuteness!" said Shippo with a grin as he started to walk towards the well.

"What are you doing Shippo? Talking to yourself isn't healthy you know."

"M-MIROKU! Hey! Um…how's it going?"

"Not too well. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are at it again."

"What else is new?"

"Sesshomaru wants Inuyasha to get his head out of his sexual arousal with Kagome and prove his worth. But Inuyasha begs to differ that he was never in a pit with Kags or anything like that."

"Obviously THAT was a lie."

"Right, so Sesshomaru keeps smirking and keeps winning the arguments and Inuyasha keeps denying everything."

"So lemme' guess, the score so far is Sesshomaru: 100 Inuyasha: 0."

"Correct."

"Ah."

"Yep."

"Hm."

"Well."

"Miroku?"

"Yes?"

"I wanna travel to the future, can I g-"

"No."

"But WHY?" wailed the kitsune.

"You're NOT going alone…because I wanna go to."

Shippo grinned and jumped in the well with Miroku not too far behind.

W

H

E

E

Ayame was laughing her ass off on the sidelines as Kouga came from behind the bushes covered with sticks, leaves, and brown stuff on his foot and a red handprint could be seen on his face. Ayame fell off the rock she was sitting on because she was laughing so hard.

"Shut-up Ayame."

"That was too funny. Admit it."

"Not when it happens to you."

"True, it's not everyday you walk in on a women taking a crap in the bushes and then stepping in it."

"I WHAT!"

"You…stepped…in…it." Ayame said with a smirk.

Kouga gulped and looked down and immediately twitched with anger and annoyance.

"This is so humiliating!" Kouga cried and put his head in his hands trying to shake off the crap on his foot in the meantime.

Ayame stared at Kouga for a while. "Hey Kouga?"

Kouga didn't move from his position. "Hmm?"

"Do you have anything to say to me today?" she asked quietly.

Kouga immediately popped his head up, his blue eyes shining with confusion.

"Hmm…Go away?"

Ayame sweatdropped.

"It's my BIRTHDAY!"

"Oh…right."

"Did you get me anything?"

"Nope. I'm saving up for Kagome's birthday."

"You don't even care that it's your future wife's birthday?"

"Not really cause you're NOT my future wife!"

"I was thinking…maybe I'm on a wild goose chase. Maybe I'm going after something I'm never going to get." She said with a wink.

"Maybe you are…"

"You're right. But the only reason that you won't marry me is because of that girl Kagome who can see jewel shards!"

"She's amazing!"

"Isn't she though? Listen Kouga, I swear to you, you are NEVER EVER going to get that girl. You know why?"

"Because she…can't run fast enough?"

"NO YOU BLIND MORON! She loves someone else, and you can't ruin true love because you think you love her more!"

"I do love her more! And who does she love? Not mutt-face, I'll pummel him to the groun-"

"GET IT THROUGH YOUR BRAINLESS HEAD! She loves Inuyasha! NOT YOU!" she said slapping him across the face. He recoiled off the rock he was on and fell to the ground. He looked at her determined face to get him to realize one thing. Not she loves him, something even more stupid cam out of his mouth.

"I knew it. I should've known it Ayame." He said with sudden realization sitting on the rock next to her. She looked at him with pleading eyes. "No one loves me. No one will. You don't understand Ayame, no one is EVER there for me."

Ayame sat in silence, rage growing through her.

"I'm here Kouga. I've ALWAYS been here."

"You have? I mean, you do chase me around a lot."

"Maybe, I'm not gonna chase after you anymore because marrying you would be the biggest mistake of my life! BECAUSE I'D BE MARRYING A FOOL!" she screamed in his face and taking off her tiara and smashing it to the ground.

"Ayame?"

"Oh, and thanks for giving me a happy birthday." She added running away with tears streaming down her face.

Kouga blinked and then picked up her tiara. And he nodded at it.

"Yep. I fucked up REAL big his time didn't I?"

S

U

R

E

D

I

D

"Listen Sesshomaru! I CAN'T DEAL WITH THIS CRAP! GO AWAY!"

"Make me!"

"Fine! Have it your way!" yelled Inuyasha whipping out Tetsuaiga and getting in his battle stance. Sesshomaru smirked.

"I don't have time for your petty games little half-breed. I need you to go back to our lands and take over for me."

"No FUCKING way. The only reason you even want me to go back there, is so the people that hate me more than you can gang up on me and kill me!"

"Oooh, you saw RIGHT through my plan. Tsk Tsk. I thought I was smarter than that." said Sesshomaru sarcastically, looking down on his half-demon brother. "Hey, where's your sex toy? That girl Kagame, Kagume or something."

"It's Kagome and never speak about her that way!"

"I don't listen to the worthless piece of scum you are."

Then Sango had to ask.

"Yeah, where is everybody?"

And then they realized they were the only ones on the battlefield. Inuyasha's eye twitched.

"Where is Kagome?" he managed to ask Sango.

"She went through the well I think."

"When?"

"When the sun-"

"Flew up his ass and knocked his brain out of his head." Finished Sessomaru.

"Shut-up! Now excuse me Your Highness, but I must leave you for now. Kagome awaits."

"More like a good beating awaits…" mumbled Sesshomaru as Inuyasha ran out of sight with his red haori flapping in the wind. Sango kind of stood there.

"Hey Sesshomaru, where's Rin?" Sesshomaru froze in his spot as he looked over to the side where Jaken should have been watching Rin. There was Jaken, sleeping like a bulldozer, drooling and snoring away. There was Ah-un curled up in his ball dreaming off clouds. But there was no Rin. He looked at Sango for a minute then at Jaken then at Ah-un.

"Oh Fuck."

"You don't think Naraku took her do you?"

"I will kill him so fast he won't even know what hit him."

"You really do care for her, don't you Sesshomaru?"

"…"

"Oh! I can't wait until she meets a boy and they get married."

"Married?" Sesshomaru said with wide eyes but tried to remain his heartless self.

"Uh-huh oh please can I come! PLEASE! I wanna help dress her! And maybe Kagome can help too!" Sango shrieked jumping up and down.

"Dress?" he said with confusion. Being the all-knowing demon lord, he should know everything!

"A very pretty dress! I saw pictures of Kagome wearing pretty ones from her time. Perhaps we can take pictures of Rin too!"

"Pictures?" Sango nodded.

"Rin will do no such thing with any other male."

"Oh, you're such a father!" Sango said with a huge grin.

"I'm not a father. I am no such thing."

"You are too."

"I refuse." He said turning his back on her. Sango got suspicious.

"Are you sure?"

"I don't want to be a father! I can do what ever I please and a father is not one of them."

"So you'd want to be her groom?"

"Correct- I mean…" Sesshomaru said with a growl lingering in his throat.

"You so love her! How romantic!"

"Get away from me! I don't even know why I spoke to you."

"Because you're worried about Rin and you want help."

"I don't want help."

"You so do."

"Sango…" he warned. She gasped.

"You never said my name before! I'm so proud of you! This is a big step for you, even for you almighty demon lord!"

"…just find Rin."

"Before she finds a male?"

"Now."

"Geez! Such a pushy puppy!"

H

E

H

E

"Naraku, do you REALLY think it was necessary for you to do that?"

"Do not question be Kagura. I do what I please. Besides, its fun to be futurized and mess with people's minds!"

"You sure seem confident…"

"Anyway, without that girl Kagome, Inuyasha will become vulnerable and the Shikon Jewel is mine! I will have ultimate power!"

"Don't get your hopes up."

"What do you speak of?"

"Inuyasha and that wench are together every waking moment."

"Not for long Kagura, not for long."

Miroku and Shippo had entered the blue light and started jumping and dancing when they landed.

"I can't believe we're actually HERE! In the future!" screamed Shippo still doing his victory dance.

"I wonder how me and Sango's children look." Said Miroku adjusting his robes.

"You mean great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandchildren." Shippo ranted with a huge breath.

"Close enough." They shrugged and Shippo had the urge to look up and figure out how to get out of the well.

"Hey Miroku, I thought Kagome's well was in a shrine."

"It is Shippo, and isn't there a ladder?"

"Oh great, now what?"

"We get out of the well of course!"

"Um, how?"

"I'll put you on my shoulders and you can jump up there and get something to pull me up."

"Great idea!" So Shippo got on Miroku's shoulders and jumped onto the wooden edge of the well. When he got his balance, he looked at his surroundings, paling every time his eyes scanned the scene.

There were men dressed in the same clothing holding mechanical devices that looked like if you got poked with one, it would hurt a lot. It seemed they were marching though a once suburban area that was now in shambles. Houses were boarded and empty and there were dead bodies everywhere.

Shippo couldn't believe his eyes until he remembered the ladder for Miroku. Shippo dodged behind houses and bricks and wood until he found some sort of rope so that Miroku could pull himself up out of the well.

"You mustn't be seen little one." said a soft voice from behind Shippo. Shippo looked up and tried to scream but a hand went over his mouth.

"Shhh. I'm here to help you." Soothed the voice again. Shippo looked at the person practically suffocating him. The women looked a lot like Sango, except she was in rags and she was dirty. But the scariest part was her eyes because they were dead and lifeless, not the determined fire they used to glow with.

"S-Sango?" he managed to choke out. The women looked surprised.

"That's my great-great-great-great-grandmother's name. I'm Sanyoko and you are?"

"I'm Shippo!" he said happily but the women put her finger to her lip.

"You must stay quiet little one or the enemy will hear you."

"What enemy?"

"The Nazi." Shippo looked at the women like she was crazy. _'Were those the demons I saw before?'_ He shook out of it and remembered Miroku in the well.

"Ms. Sanyoko, my friend is stuck in a well and I need to get him out so we can find our friend."

"I will go with you, but then I must get back to my family, they are waiting for me." So the two traveled through the ruble again all the way back to Miroku who was sitting there making castles out of pebbles.

"Miroku! I'm here!" Said Shippo throwing the rope down to the monk. "Climb up!" Sanyoko and Shippo pulled up Miroku and he dusted himself off.

"Thanks a bunch Shippo an-" he stopped short looking at his raggedy wife.

"Sango? What happened to you? Aren't you supposed to be back in the past?"

"If only time can be rearranged. If only my dear monk. You are a monk correct?"

"Don't you know who I am Sango?" he pleaded. "It's me! Miroku!"

"That's my husband…you do sort of look like him. Let's go back to the cellar and see what we can do."

"Do about what?" the two asked.

"You are stuck here right?"

The two looked at each other and really needed to find Kagome so they agreed that they would say they were stranded.

"Alright then, I can't wait to introduce everyone! I mean it's so lonely here in Germany, every since-"

"Hold up! What?" Shippo asked with wide eyes.

"Germany." She replied.

"Shippo…I don't think we're in Japan anymore."

BAMMMM

A/N: I KNOW! SO much crammed into one chapter. But I couldn't help it ok? It HAD to be done :P You're all like "Oh my GAWRSH! This story is too full of action. Too much is stuffed in one chapter! AND THE CLIFFHANGERS ARE DRIVING ME NUTS!" Well….too damn bad :D. Push ze button please.


End file.
